It's Only Sibling Love, Right?
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Kai loves his sister, Josette, in all the ways he shouldn't. How can something that feels so right be wrong? [Kai/Jo] Incest themes. Mature themes. Don't like, please don't read. Thanks!


Uh, don't ask. This is one of my crack ships.

Jo/Kai.

Incest, don't like? Don't read any further.

Mature themes will occur soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot.

* * *

Josette Parker. Smart, beautiful, popular and more importantly, my sister. Watching her celebrating her eighteenth birthday surrounded by the entire Parker family, I can easily see why every guy wants her, and even though we were twins, she was the complete opposite of me. She was my parents favorite and when I wasn't feeling bitter, I admired her.

I loved her.

But no one could find out about that. I was already the outcast of the Gemini coven, the one my father shunned whenever someone important came to visit, He didn't want the world to know that his eldest son couldn't perform his own magic, and I didn't want the world to know I was related to someone like /him/.

But Jo, she was different. She never judged or insulted me. Some nights she would even let me take some of her magic. Those nights were special to me. In more ways than one, and being close to her, well, I couldn't get enough of it.

In a few months, however, she would be leaving to go to University, and whatever closeness we had, would soon be lost. I hated my father for sending her away, and knew that he only did it because he didn't approve of our relationship. His suspicions made me laugh, didn't he want us to merge one day?

'Malachai, what are you doing lurking?'

I snap out of my thoughts and find myself face to face with said sister, her bright blue eyes watching me curiously.

'You know the coven doesn't like me.' I mutter bitterly, my gaze flicking towards our father, who was entertaining all the coven's ladies. Though he was married, he felt it was his Leader's duties to woo and coo all the female Gemini's. Another reason I disliked him.

'But it's your birthday, too. C'mon, celebrate with me?' She gives a playful tug on my arm and I find myself unable to resist, a soft huff slipping from my lips as I follow her back into the crowd.

As soon as we're back with the others, she releases her grip on me and saunters off towards her boyfriend, who I narrow my eyes at. Admittedly, he was everything she needed and in a way, they fitted each other perfectly. But I loathed him with a passion and knew that if I had magic right now, he would be on the floor in flames.

Unfortunately, I didn't. So all I could do was stare daggers at him.

'You're Kai, right?'

I was too busy trying to mentally kill Josette's boyfriend, that I didn't notice the blonde chick stood in front of me. Her green eyes met my distracted gaze and I'm just about to shoo her away again when I falter, a plan quickly forming in my head.

'That's me.' I say instead, a friendly grin edging its way onto my lips. 'And who are you?'

'Miracle.' The girl replies with a shy smile. 'My dad is your dad's right hand man.' Biting onto her lower lip, she glances over her shoulder at the two men stood in the far corner of the garden.

'Oh.' Nodding along as though I give a damn, I casually drape my arm around Miracle's shoulders, steering her back towards the house. 'Fancy getting a drink? It's too crowded out here.'

I could see Jo out the corner of my eye. She was still with her boyfriend, though her gaze drifted in my direction every so often. Giving her a bright smile, I pull Miracle closer to my body and lead her back inside, stopping only once we reach the kitchen.

'What do you want? Soda? Vodka? That's my fathers, but hey, it's my birthday, right?'

Clapping my hands together when she nods, I pull out two glasses and the vodka bottle and set them down on the breakfast table. I knew that Josette would be here soon, and almost right on cue, she bursts into the room.

Her eyes dart between me and Miracle before finally landing on the vodka bottle. 'Alcohol, Kai? Don't you remember what our father said?'

I did, but I made a point to never listen to him, if I could help it. 'It's a party, sissy. Lighten up!' Snatching up the alcohol, I break off the cap and lift it to my lips, swigging enough to burn my throat.

Jo's about to say something when Miracle grabs the bottle from my grasp, laughing easily whilst chugging at the vodka. I didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed that she was draining the only alcohol we had in the house. 'Yeah, lighten up, Jo! You're always so boring!'

That made up my mind, and my eyes narrowed. Me insulting Josette was one thing, I was her damn brother. But this chick insulting my sister? That was a big no-no in my eyes.

'Malachai...'

My sister's voice was low. She sensed danger and was trying to diffuse it, but it was too late. My hand shoots out and grabs onto Miracle's arm, siphoning every inch of her magic before twisting it around and forcing her to the floor. Her yelps of pain only succeed in bringing a smile to my lips and I mutter a spell, her body soon spasming out of control.

Releasing her with a look of disgust, I glance up at my sister and simply say. 'She insulted you.' Then I grab the remaining booze and stroll leisurely out of there, a satisfied smile on my face.


End file.
